MA!
by Lovely Lei
Summary: Kasonada makes a friend, but there's a catch! Megumi is actually temporarily blind! When she's able to remove her bandages will she and Kasonada remain friends?


**Ritsu Kasanoda- The reason this story happened.**

**Scarlit-The reason this story was written…**

**Megs-The reason Scarlit wanted me to write this story.**

**Ouran High Host Club-The reason I know Ritsu Kasanoda.**

**Disclaimer- The reason I own nothing.**

**_Ouran_**

"**Good bye sir and have a good day today!" A males voice called.**

"**Have a good day today Sir!" The other male voices echoed.**

**The red head turned as he gave a harsh growl and even harsher glare, as the men all froze up.**

**Another day, another ordinary day for Ritsu Kasanoda, the next head of the Yakuza clan. The red head menace, the most dangerous person in all of Ouran High. The human Blizzard, on his way to school to be purposely avoided by his peers. Yeah something that he had gotten use to years ago, after all with a face like his you had no other choice but to get use to it.**

**Thump!**

"**Oh sorry, I didn't see you there."**

**Kasanoda turned around as he looked around to find whatever decide to ruin his personal space. Believing it to be just someone playing with his head again, he was ready to turn around when he heard a shuffling. Looking down as he saw a girl wearing the female uniform, yet she had on black legs and ankle high boots. The collar undone, and a black choker with a small padlock acting as the charm. Her long blonde hair hanging down loosely behind her, with a small red streak going across the front. Yet the weird part was that she had on sunglasses. Very large sunglasses, that almost made her look like a bug.**

"**Are you okay, I didn't see you standing there." She laughed nervously.**

"**Mah…"**

"**Oh, well I guess if I could took these off, I could see better." She laughed tucking her hair behind her ear.**

'_**No wonder' **_**Kasanoda thought to himself, she couldn't see him. No wonder she didn't run away screaming in terror, like all the other girls.**

"**So are you okay?" She asked looking up to him, at least that's what he thought, her head at least moved up.**

"**MEGUMI!" Two female scream called from across the yard, as two girls ran over, one with solid black hair with a pink streak and the other with brown hair and a blue streak. Both grabbing the girls arms.**

"**We're so sorry, Kasanoda, sir. She just transferred her and she doesn't really know." The girls quickly explained, as they bowed to the red head. "She's so sorry, right Meg?"**

"**Yeah, sorry about running into you." Megumi smiled turning toward his direction.**

"**You ran into him!" The girls screamed as they grabbed the girl named Megumi by the arms, and dragged her away from boy, screaming a loud sorry, as they ran away.**

**Kasanoda sighed, that was weirder then normal, yet still screaming girls and people avoiding him another normal morning at Ouran High School.**

"**Excuse me…Excuse me." Someone called.**

**It was lunch, Kasanoda had laid himself out across the lawn of the school underneath a tree, and had a good 50 feet to himself, seeming that he was Kasanoda after all. So who was going to talking to him. **

**Opening his eyes Kasanoda looked up to the same girl from this morning, Megumi.**

"**Mah…"**

"**Finally!" She smiled brightly, "I can't tell you how many people I bumped into thinking they were you." She laughed. "I wanted to apologize again for the bump this morning and for my friends. They're a bunch of idiots."**

**Kasanoda stared in shock, as the girl made the move to sit down next to him. Scooting over rather quickly, as she pull the dress over her legs.**

"**These uniforms are pretty annoying." Megumi scoffed, as she turned her head to where Kasanoda was sitting staring in shock. "By the way I'm Megumi Tanaka. And your names Boss-a-no-da, right?"**

"**Kasanoda. Ritsu Kasanoda."**

"**Well nice to meet you." Megumi laughed, as she reached over grabbing something. "Here I thought you might like some." She replied handing him a small cake, with fruit on top. "To fully say I'm sorry."**

"**Ah…" He replied taking the cake.**

"**Not much of a talker. That's fine." Megumi replied pushing up her sunglasses, as she rubbed a spot next to her temple.**

**Kasanoda not being able to stop the gasp from escaping his lips, her eyes both had bandages wrapped around them.**

"**Huh, oh yeah, I had to get some lazar eye treatment. Glasses are for the elderly shouldn't be wasted on the young." Megumi replied strictly, waving her finger in the air to give a point. "At least that's what my mom says. So why are you all the way out here?"**

"**You're not scared of me?"**

"**Should I be?" She questioned eyebrows shooting up.**

"**Everyone else is…"**

"**Well I'm not everyone else, Kasanoda." Megumi replied placing that same finger up, as she lowered her sunglasses again. "I actually need your help. Would you mind telling me where my next class is? You know the whole…" She laughed pointing to her face.**

"**Um, sure…You're actually in the same class as me." Kasanoda replied.**

"**Really? At least they'll be a friendly face in the class." Megumi laughed.**

"**Uh, yeah…"**

**Maybe this day wasn't so much like the other days. Maybe this one could be just a little better. Maybe a little better.**

**The week pretty much involved Megumi staying by Kasanoda's side and becoming quick friends with the 4th**** head of the Yakuza clan. Much to everyone's shock and dismay in the school. Just how could it be? It was like a sweet lap cat becoming friends with Hell's Guard dog.**

"**Kasa-kun!" Megumi smiled, skipping beside him after school like he had become custom to.**

"**Hey Megumi." He replied. "You're getting around much better."**

"**Yeah, they changed the bandages to be thinner, but everything's still really blur and goes black from time to time. I'm still running into thing but I'm sure by tomorrow, I'll be able to take the bandages off, and by Friday I'll be able to see perfectly." She beamed up to him. "I can't wait, I'll finally be able to see everyone's faces."**

**Kasanoda stopped quickly as turned looking to her. "You mean this Friday?"**

"**You hilarious Kasa-kun!" She laughed. "Today's Friday. Hey how about tomorrow me and you go have some fun in town and celebrate?"**

"**Ummm…" Kasanoda replied.**

"**Please!" Megumi smiled up to him outside the school gates.**

**Kasanoda stopped as he looked down to her, his first friend. There was no way he could say no. "Sa…Sure why not."**

**Megumi smiled brightly as she held out her arms, moving them up and down, seeming to be searching for something. When her hand bumped against his chest, as she rushed forward hugging him tightly. "Thanks!"**

"**Ms. Takana!" Someone called.**

"**Gotta go. Tomorrow in front of Incredibly Declious." She replied as a driver walked up to her, helping her into a car.**

**All Kasanoda could do was stop and look at her get into the car and watch the car drive off, and stare as it disappeared. His heart had stopped, there was no way he was still alive like this. All he could do was mutter…**

"**MAH!"**

"**Are you sure about this dear?" An older woman replied looking to Megumi sitting beside her in the car.**

"**Of course Mother. Kasa-kun will be there. I'll be completely fine." Megumi replied, pulling at the pink knee length spring dress.**

"**Why do you appear so nervous, then?" **

"**It just that I thought I get the bandages off today, but I have to wait longer." She lied slightly.**

"**You can take them off Friday evening and get to remove those horrible glasses." Her mother replied as the limo stopped. "Well it seems this is where you're going to meet your little friend."**

"**Bye, Mom." Megumi laughed as she stepped out the car. The heeled sandals clicking against the sidewalk, as she held out her hand touching a chair as she pulled it out sitting down. "I hope I'm not early. I don't even think I told him a time." She replied reaching for her purse, to try and dial his number.**

"**Hey…"**

"**Kasa-kun?" She smiled looking up to the dark shadow that was drifting over her.**

"**So you are the girl who hangs out with the Boss-nova." The boy chuckled looking down to the girl. **

**Megumi's smiled quickly faded as she turned looking away from him, "I don't know anyone by the name of Boss-nova. You must have me mistaken."**

"**You think!" The guy growled slamming him hands on the table, causing Megumi to jump. "I know exactly who you are Megumi Takana. You've been hanging around that jerk, all this week. You're his only friend, I'm sure that he'd do anything to get you back."**

**Megumi pushed her chair back preparing to run, when the guy grabbed her arm, forcing her back into the chair. "Let me go!" **

"**Really? You think that's going to work?"**

"**Let go!" Megumi barked, swinging her purse catching him off guard as she jumped up turning down the sidewalk. Hoping she was going the right way, as she bumped into people and stumbling over items on the street. Losing her sunglasses as she ran into a man's shoulder. When she slammed hard into something solid as she almost fell backward, if something didn't grab her wrist.**

"**Megumi?"**

"**Kasa-kun!" Megumi gasped, when she heard something behind her, as she gasped pulling herself into Kasanoda. **

"**So there she is." One of the three girls following her chuckled.**

**Megumi gasped again as she felt Kasanoda push her behind himself. "Kasa-kun?"**

"**Who are you?" One of the thugs barked to Kasanoda. "We want the girl."**

**Kasanoda stood before the boys, his hair covering his eyes. "What do you want with Megumi?"**

"**What's it to you?" The guy scoffed.**

"**Ah!" Kasanoda barked loudly, as he glared to the three before him.**

"**KASANODA!" The three screamed as they all turned tail and ran down the street, tails between they're legs.**

**Scoffing Kasanoda, turned back to Megumi, seeing her standing her hands covering her eyes.**

"**Wha…What's wrong?"**

"**It's…it's too bright out here." She replied, when she felt something cover her head.**

"**Here, until we can find you some sunglasses." Kasanoda replied placing his black button up over her head. "I guess it's a good thing I wore two shirts today anyway." He chuckled slightly.**

"**Thanks." Megumi replied.**

"**Why exactly where those guys after you?" Kasanoda asked.**

"**I'm not really sure." Megumi stated. "They mentioned something about you." **

"**Sorry…"**

"**What for?"**

"**They were after you, because of me…"**

"**Na…No! It's all right! I'm your friend because I want to be." Megumi replied reaching out a hand as he placed it on his arm. "I hope you don't mind, I'm going to need a little help getting around."**

**Kasanoda blushed deeply, "Uh…na no problem. You didn't get your bandages off?"**

"**Not until Friday. Something about putting too much stress on them, better safe then sorry or something like that." She explained wrapping her arm around his. "Kasa-kun, why exactly is everyone afraid of you?"**

"**My…They say I have a scary face."**

"**Oh come on now! I bet you're as handsome as any of those guys in that club at school." Megumi laughed tighten her hold on him.**

"**Ya…Yeah…" Kasanoda muttered softly looking forward. Should he really be so happy that Megumi didn't get her bandages off?**

"…**.that's why I need your help." Kasanoda replied bowing on the ground before the Host Club, Tuesday after school. **

**Seeing that Monday he chickened out all together.**

"**So it seems that you don't want your little friend to leave you when she gets her bandages off?" Tamaki whimpered behind his tissue, seeming to have gotten all worked up by the story. **

"**If she dumps you because she seen your face then she's not really a good girlfriend anyway." Hikaru and Karou stated.**

"**She's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" Kasanoda barked. "It's just that she's really important to m…"**

**Tamaki stepped forward as he looked to the red head bowing on the floor before him and the other Hosts. "How does she make you feel?"**

"**What?" Kasanoda questioned at the strange…question.**

"**Does she make your heart stop? You never wanna let her go? Do you want to hold her close forever?" Tamaki asked going into his dramatics. "Then Hikaru and Karou it's up to you two to give him a make-over on the outside while, myself, and Hunny-sempi get him in touch with his inner self." Tamaki stated.**

"**Isn't he over doing this?" Haruhi questioned.**

"**All's fair in love and war." Tamaki replied.**

"**That has nothing to do with this!" Haruhi barked.**

**For the remained of the week, Kasanoda remained going to the Host Club after school. Wednesday the club was 'improving' his social skills. Yet it mostly ended with him staring in shock at the group and a lot of bodily injuries. Who knew that trying to be nice could cause so much pain? Thursday his was basically the Twins giant dress up doll. They had been pulling outfits on and off of him all day but nothing seemed to stick. Today was Friday meaning that Megumi was going to get her bandages token off and that meant the end of their friendship. He might as well stay home and never talk to another soul again.**

"**Excuse me." Megumi called pushing open the Music room 3 door. "Is this the Host Club room?"**

"**Why yes, and you must be the most lovely…"**

"**Um I was wondering if Ritsu Kasanoda was here today. I heard he's been here most of the week." Megumi replied.**

"**Actually he hasn't been here today."**

"**That's so odd." Megumi replied placing her hand underneath her chin. "Kasa-kun has been busy coming here all week and then doesn't even show up to school today. I hope he's okay. Thank you for your time." She smiled as she turned running directly into the door.**

"**Are you okay?" Harhui asked walking over to her.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't take off my bandages cause I wanted to be with Kasa-kun since he had to deal with this with me." Megumi replied. "You wouldn't happen to know where his house is?"**

"**I'm sure it shouldn't be that much of a problem to find." Kyoua stated behind his notebook. "Yet I'm sure that you don't want to show up in your school uniform…"**

"**We're on it!" The twins called running forward as they grabbed Megumi's arms running into the backroom.**

**Megumi held the large sun hat on her head as she felt the sun on her face.**

"**All right you're in front of his house, just walk through the gates." Tamaki cheered behind her from the limo with the others.**

"**Oh…kay…" She replied stepping forward, the red sundress flowing around her legs as she walked up to the front gate. Hearing what sounded like men talking.**

"…**the young Lord hasn't come out of his room all day."**

"**Do you think something happened at school?"**

"**Excuse me." Megumi called softly, getting a strange feeling that all eyes were now on her. "Excuse me does Ritsu Kasanoda live here?"**

**The men all became quiet when Tatsuya walked up to her.**

"**Yes, and you are?"**

"**A friend of his. I wanted to talk with him, but he didn't come to school today. I want to make sure he's okay." Megumi replied.**

"**That's fine, walk this way." Tatsuya stated, when he noticed the girl wasn't following him. "Is there something wrong?"**

"**Actually…" Megumi began.**

**Kasanoda groaned as he heard someone knock on his door, couldn't he mope in peace. Yet whoever was at the door wouldn't give up. Standing he walked over as he slammed the door open.**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**Kasa-kun?"**

**Kasanoda quickly looked down as he stared at, "Meg…Megumi?"**

"**I was worried when you didn't come to school today…" She replied her face still cover by the brim of the large sun hat.**

"**Listen Megumi I don't that…It's just that…" Kasanoda was stopped short as Megumi removed the hat. "Your bandages…"**

""**Listen you've spent the last two weeks with me. So I want you to be there when I take my bandages off. Kay?"**

"**Uh…" Kasanoda muttered as she handed him the hat, and began to untie the bandages around her eyes. Kasanoda watching nervously as she held the finished wrapping in her hands.**

**Slowly opening her eyes to show they were a solid hazel grey, as they focused on the boy. Megumi gasping slightly as she placed her hands to her mouth.**

"**I…I thought…" Megumi shuddered.**

"**I understand if you don't…" **

"**You so much taller! And your hair, it shorter then I thought, but that's even better." She smiled brightly, touch his hair. "And such a pretty color!" **

"**Ma..Ma!" Kasanoda gasped.**

"**Is that all you can say?" Megumi pouted playfully crossing her arms. "What about how are your eyes doing? Or you really wanted to share this with me?"**

"**You're…you're not afraid of me?"**

"**Why would I be?" She asked uncrossing her arms. "To tell you truthfully I think you're really cute. And I wanted to share this with you, Kasa-kun. Because I like you…" She replied placing her hands behind her back as she blushed deeply looking down.**

"**MA!" Kasanoda yelled. "How can you not…but I'm…"**

**Kasanoda was cut short as Megumi stood up on the tips of her sandals, her hands placed against his chest to balance herself, as she gave him a little peck on the lips.**

**Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she remained on the tips of her toes as she pulled back looking at the shock face of him. Giggling softly as he wrapped his arms around her almost still in shock.**

**Laughing softly, Megumi smiled brightly, "Ma…"**

**Kasanoda chuckled softly as he let everything settle in his mind. She liked him! Megumi liked him! Someone wasn't afraid of him. An ordinary day turned into something amazing!**

**Smiling brightly Kasanoda rested his forehead against Megumi as he expressed his feeling in one word. **

"**Ma."**

**_Fin_**

**Ma!**


End file.
